1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a lock engaging-and-disengaging mechanism, particularly a lock engaging-and-disengaging mechanism that can be directly operated by a key lock.
2. Description of Prior Art
The structure of ordinary cylindrical locksets of the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1, roughly comprising an inside and outside handles A, B and a case set E. Each of the inside and outside handles A, B is connected to one end of an inner and outer driving tube C, D, respectively. The case set E contains therein a spring mechanism F which can be driven by ends C′, D′ opposite to the inner and outer driving tubes C, D so as to operate the latch installed onto the door. The inside of the outer driving tube D bears a lockset which can be operated by a key. The operation of the lockset by the key can drive a key driven tube inside the outer driving tube D. The key driven tube comprises a driving wing G. The rotation of the driving wing G drives a pull-retract mechanism F to prompt the latch installed onto the door.
Conventional cylindrical locksets as stated above use a key to operate the key driven tube which in turn drives the pull-retract mechanism F to withdraw the head portion of the latch. When the lock is locked, its outside handle is easily damaged due to the limitations of the inner structure of the lockset.